my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Troy Bolton is the King of East High School. When viewed by the public eye Troy appears to have everything. He is the captain of the basketball team. He has Gabriella Montez permanently attached to his arm. Troy is the most popular guy in Easy High and everyone knew it. However, underneath his popular exterior, no one sees the boy pushing himself too hard. Even though Troy is the most popular and the hottest boy at school, he is extremely generous and kind. He is the boldest and the most outspoken of the characters, often not afraid to say what he really thinks of a person. However, he is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily, like Bobby Hatchery and Weston Miller. Troy is the envy of the student body, with guys wanting to be him, and girls wanting to be with him. There may have even been guys who wanted to be with him as well. Troy discovers he loves to sing, but is afraid to admit it to his friends. Troy is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Unlike his peers, Troy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. Now Troy's popularity has nothing to do with the fact he is the captain of the basketball team or even being the hottest boy in East High. Troy's popularity is because he is part of a program that prevents bullying and keeps students at East High safe from all physical and mental bullying. To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Troy and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Troy is aware he's popular at East High but he never ever abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his basketball team, does. Troy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. His relationship with Brett Shimura transcends the school. Troy indefatigably helps Brett with his social and personal life. Troy is arguably the only decent, sweetest, most selfless, and even self-sacrificing character in the series. He’s the moral center of the group, a jock with a heart of gold, a die-hard romantic who doesn’t care what your hobbies are, he’ll support you regardless, as long as it makes you happy. He’s a conflicted cinnamon roll who is truly too good and too pure for the universe he was created for, and he and his dynamic, multi-faceted character and relatability deserves infinitely better. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Physical Appearance Troy Bolton is described as a "mythic Greek god" — perfect and angular — with cerulean or cabot blue eyes, floppy medium lengthened chestnut-colored hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. He has a very athletic body and the height to match. Weighing in around a 140-pounds of pure body muscle. He is a tall boy, standing at 5'8" tall. His golden-tanned skin tone speaks about how much he enjoys being outside. Hitting the gym every other day, along with playing basketball constantly, he has nicely defined muscles. Troy doesn’t have any preferred type of clothing. Basically he’ll wear anything that is in style and considered to be cool and the hottest fashion. He is mostly seen in the latest fashion of wearing a shirt that seems too small so when he stretches, a nice view of his abs are shown. Of course the pants that hangs loosely around his waist revealing the tops of either his boxers or briefs. He doesn’t mind wearing clothing that is tight on him either, he does enjoy showing off his hard earned muscles. He does wear occasional slightly baggy shirts as well. Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Despite being the “Alpha Male” of East High, Troy Bolton is a kid in love with life; the classic high school king, on top of the world, and knows exactly what he’s going to do with his life. Sure, he gets swayed a little bit throughout the course of the series, but he proves that he’s a loyal Wildcat through-and-through in the end. Troy is the friendliest and kindest guy at East High, who will happily give anyone a chance, unless they seem false to him, or, are intentionally nasty to him. Troy is also very patient and non-judgmental. He is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He has a passion for the arts, reading, and studying drama whilst playing basketball. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as his life after High School. Troy’s peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow jocks to social outcasts all over East High. He forgives people with ease, even when they do not deserve it. Troy is excessively compassionate, caring, sweet, affectionate, charming, romantic, dorky, out-going, optimistic, magnanimous, selfless, trustworthy and beloved all throughout East High. He is well-known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Gabriella Montez, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Troy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives. Troy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Troy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. Another thing about Troy is that he treats everyone like his best friend. In his mind, there is no such thing as strangers; everyone is a friend. But if you hurt Troy or prove to him you're not a friend, he won't be your friend anymore. Being excessively kind-hearted, idealistic and optimistic, Troy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Troy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Everyone he meets, he will always greet them with a warm smile and a friendly hello. It is awfully easy for Troy to make new friends everywhere he goes. He is always being told that he is a very kind-hearted young man. Of course Troy doesn’t let it all go to his head like most other jocks would. He cares what others think of him, and doesn’t want to be remembered as just another “jock.” Although with that being said, Troy isn’t the type of person who gets shy easily. In fact, the only thing he could remember being shy about was when he first went to ask Gabriella out. Troy also enjoys a good challenge every now and then and isn’t the type to back down from any challenge no matter what it is. From childhood, Troy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself. Troy indefatigably stands up for the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay, lesbian or bisexual. Troy understands what the LGBTQ outcasts have to deal with every single day, which leaves him heartbroken. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Troy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Troy cares about. His biggest flaw is sometimes that he can only see as far as the end of his nose, and doesn't sometimes realize that he is hurting, or pushing away those closest to him. He is widely seen as the "Golden Boy" of the school, given his popularity and status in the school, due to his involvement in the Wildcats basketball team, of which he is captain, he has a good relationship with his father, who is coach at East High, and a former Wildcat himself. Troy's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to use his capabilities to help people in need instead of bullying them. There is a radiant, warm, attractive quality about Troy that others cannot help responding to favorably. Usually he appears confident and clear about who he is, and it is very difficult not to notice him or feel his influence when Troy is around. Role in Series * ''Pilot'' Walking through the hallway of East High School, Troy Bolton reached his locker. Standing next to his locker was his best friend Chad Danforth. “What's up, man?” Troy asked as they bumped fists and pulled each other into a hug, slapping each other on the back and pulled away. Chad said he was excited for the basketball game on the weekend. “I know, me too. We're going to kick some serious West High butt!” Troy chuckled. They bumped fists again. "Troy Bolton to the Principal's office, Troy Bolton to the Principal's office!" a voice said over the loud speaker. ''Troy and Chad both fist-bumped once more and went their separate ways. Troy arrived at the Principal's office. He sat down on the wooden chair as the Principal looked to him. Principal Matsui assumed Troy had a good morning. To answer the Principal’s question, Troy answered “yes”, politely. “Now, I've called you here for a ''very serious reason. I have a new mentoree for you.” Prinicipal Matsui said with a serious face. “I love helping people, but I just wish people would stop bullying others.” Troy said. The Principal nodded. “Troy, you need to understand something, this is no average case. This student is new to East High, and he’s so quiet and so shut down, he never spoke a word to me. I have a feeling this boy has a past he doesn't want to talk about to anyone...” Principal Matsui stated. “Yeah, sadly, there are bullies in this world. It's what happens outside of class while in the hallways they need to be concerned about.” Troy cut him off angrily. “I understand that, Troy. I told him that and he started to get very emotional.” Principal Matsui said. “They're physically abusive?” Troy stood up in his chair, feeling sick. “I don’t know, Troy.” Principal Matsui replied, shaking his head. “That's awful! Please tell me what to do. How can I help? Where is he? How old is he? What is his name? When can I meet him?” Troy asked anxiously. “Firstly, Troy, you must calm down. Now, Troy, when I said this wasn't your normal case, it's because this has to do with more than just him being shut down. I feel like something is going on at home that is causing this boy to be more closed off and quiet. He has no signs of abuse, no bruises or cuts or anything. We've called home several times and they say he is fine. At home he is loud and happy and talks non-stop. He is just not very social at school.” stated Principal Matsui. “Do you believe that?” Troy asked, worried. “No, we've got no proof of anything being wrong, other than his shyness but that just proves he is a shy boy who doesn't talk much. But I can feel it in my gut, Troy. Something isn't right and we need to find out what it is.” Principal Matsui said. “With all due respect Sir, I'll take this assignment and I will do my best to help him, but if he confides in me his deep, personal secrets, I'm not going to betray that and tell you what he says. But, Sir, you've got to respect my choice to keep some things I may find out a secret.” Troy said. “Anything that is not life-threatening you can keep quiet, Troy. But if it is child abuse or something more serious, I need you to tell me as soon as possible, is that understood?” Principal Matsui asked in a worried tone. Troy nodded in agreement. “He is going to be in your Homeroom, and other classes. Just keep a close eye on him, and act like your normal-self, Troy.” Principal Matsui said. Troy nodded. “I'll be there. Thank you, Sir.” he said. Troy stood up and left. He just hoped he could help this boy. By the way Principal Matsui described the new kid, Troy was worried he'd never be able to help this boy out of his shell. In the hallway, Troy spots Bobby Hatchery, the most sadistic and the biggest bully at East High, bullying a boy. “Here, let me help you." Bobby said before swiftly kicking the binder, sending it down the hallway. The papers scattered in all directions. After immediately having enough of Bobby's actions, Troy began helping the Asian boy, causing Bobby to scowl. “Thank you.” the boy said softly, smiling at Troy. “No problem. I see Satan is giving you Hell again." Troy said sympathetically. “I heard that, Bolton.” Bobby growled. “Well, I wasn't exactly whispering now was I?” Troy spat back. “Have a nice day, faggot-lover.” Bobby once more said in his false sweet tone. He shoulder checked Brett as he passed the dark brown-haired boy, effectively slamming Brett into the lockers. Brett winced in pain, but tried to hide it. “I am so so sorry. This school is supposed to have a zero tolerance for bullies. People like Bobby are usually too worried about making people’s lives a living Hell than bother to pick up a textbook. If he actually does make it to college, I don't think we would aim for the same schools.” Troy said once again. The Asian boy smiles sheepishly and rushes off, not even giving Troy the chance to introduce himself. The shrilling sound of the bell rang causing most of the class to groan; first lesson on a Monday morning were never fun. Everyone scrambled to their seats scared that their teacher; Miss Darbus who gave detention for the littlest of things would deem them late. “Right class!” She began, and everyone paid attention, or seemed to. “We have a new student." This perked a few heads. "His name is Brett Shimura, he's a transfer student from California.” Everyone looked up at the new kid; Brett Shimura. “Brett why don't you sit next to Troy. Troy raise your hand so he knows where to go.” Troy raised his hand with a warm smile and Brett headed over to him silently. “Hey man. I met you earlier. Nice to meet you again, I’m Troy.” Troy smiled casually at him. Brett shrugged back. Troy asked Brett what classes he was taking, and instead of answering him, Brett simply handed him over his time-table. Troy asked curiously, if he needed someone to show him around. Brett nodded awkwardly. Miss Darbus proceeded by saying he’s got an appointment with the principal. Brett grabbed his bag from the floor, quietly saying he doesn’t know where it’s at. Miss Darbus asked Troy if he could show Brett where the principal’s office was located, and insisted to wait for Brett and show him around the campus. The two boys walked out of the room together. Brett didn't talk to him and that clearly showed he didn't want to talk about anything so Troy didn't push it. Once reaching to the principal’s office, Troy kindly told Brett he’ll be waiting for him, and then give him the grand tour. Brett thanked Troy softly and then headed into the office. Troy had patiently sat outside the office for about 10 minutes before Brett came out. Troy asked if everything was okay. Brett nodded. “So the grand tour,” Troy grinned. Brett insisted that he didn’t have to do that, and he could find his way around. “Nonsense. Besides, I don't fancy going back to Homeroom,” Troy laughed. Brett smiled weakly and then followed Troy, trying to remember where everything was. Troy did most of the talking as they walked, pointing out classes that Brett had and telling him what teachers to look out for and who were okay. 20 minutes later they arrived at their first class; Math. After meeting the Math teacher, Brett smiled in thanks and sat down next to Troy. Troy commented to Brett that he doesn’t talk too much. Brett just smiled apologetically at him. “It's cool, maybe you're just shy. But don't worry, we're a nice bunch here. Well... most of us. But you can sit with me if you want at lunch.” Troy smiled warmly. “Thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose.” Brett said quietly. Troy knew why Brett never spoke up. He could tell Brett was smart and he should show it. He guessed again that he was just shy. “I'm in your next class too. English.” Troy smiled. Brett didn't say anything; just nodded again and when the bell rang he followed Troy out of the room. Troy grinned to a group of people, at least five. “Guys this is Brett. He's new.” Troy said. They all turned around when they saw him. Troy introduced Brett to Chad Danforth. Chad offered a grin to him which Brett replied shyly. Troy introduces Brett to Chad’s girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Troy’s girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. After a smooth conversation, they all go their separate ways. Troy looks back as Brett walks down the hallway, with his head down. In the gymnasium, Troy had just grabbed his bag and was going to walk out when he noticed Brett sitting at one of the tables, slowly eating a brownie; his clothes were splattered in food. Following his gut, Troy decided to go and talk to him. Brett looked up a little alarmed. Without being awkward, Troy insisted that Brett should come sit with him, and there was no need for him to be alone, ever. However, Brett mumbled that he liked eating own his own. A sympathetic Troy smiled kindly and sat next to him. Brett didn't say anything, and just stared at the floor. Troy asks Brett if it’s scary being the new kid. Brett nods. In a calm tone, Troy asks if that was the reason why he’s quiet or if it was something else. Brett hesitated. Thinking he went too far, Troy insisted that it was okay if Brett didn’t want to talk about it, considering the fact that they hardly knew each other. Troy goes on by saying, “But I think you could sit with a friend, and you've got a group of people waiting to be your friend in the dining hall.” Brett didn't say anything; he just started to chew his lip nervously. “But if you don't want to go, you've always got a friend here wanting to sit with you.” Troy said proudly. This caused Brett to smile. Troy grinned, then asked Brett to tell him about himself. Brett asked for the reason shyly. Troy chuckled, asking Brett if he’s into anything. To answer Troy’s question, Brett said no. Hesitantly, Brett explained that he was bullied a lot from the past few days because he has processing issues, and people thought he was ‘retarded’. Brett smiled falsely — there was still hurt in his eyes, and Troy could also see it. Troy commented, “If you ever get bullied here, you got me to back you up. No one bullies friends of Troy Bolton, basketball legend." Troy grinned causing Brett to smile a little more brightly. They sat in comfortable silence and Troy couldn't help but enjoy it. Troy enjoyed their conversation a lot even though he could tell that Brett was always holding something back, and as they talked more about the school and home-life, Troy wanted to get to the bottom of it. Troy asked casually what Brett was doing tonight. In response, Brett said nothing. Troy offered Brett a smile, saying that they should hang out after school, and meant if he wanted, he could come. Brett shook his head, telling Troy he had to ask his parents. An understanding Troy asked Brett if he had a phone. Brett nodded and pulled out his phone and Troy took it and punched his number into it, and then handed Brett his phone who did the same. “I'll text you later or call or whatever and see if you want to come.” Troy kindly said. Brett thanked him, also stating that Troy didn’t have to be nice to him. “It's no big deal, you're my friend now and I guess everyone's new once, can't be easy.” Troy stated. Brett admitted it wasn’t. “Well... I can't promise it's going to get easier but you know it won’t get harder cause like I've said a dozen times now, you've got me as a friend.” Troy smiled brightly. “And no one messes with Troy Bolton, basketball legend.” Brett laughed. Troy was a little surprised that Brett had made a joke and it showed on his face and Brett instantly stopped laughing and shied away from him. Troy smiled warmly at him, but he was frowning on the inside. “Yes. No one messes with the basketball legend.” Troy confirmed. In the distance Troy heard the warning bell, he hadn't realized that they had been talking all through lunch. “How about you wait for me after your class, and then I'll show you to your next class?" Troy asked. He could tell that there was something going on with Brett that he didn't want anyone to know about, and maybe Troy wasn't going to push straight away but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to be there to help him. Troy insisted that they go see Principal Matsui. When Brett and Troy are sitting in the principal’s office, Phyllis and Cornelius Shimura burst open the door, interrupting in a state of anger and abruptly ends the meeting. Phyllis brusquely orders Brett not to say another word and rushes him out of the office. She queries why Brett didn't contact them, and told him he would be telling them everything when they returned home, to which Brett remained silent. Troy watches and felt his heart break as Brett walks away; his head was down and he walked slowly. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. ** To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. * Troy is determined to leave a mark on everything and everyone that he touches. He wastes no time in getting to know Brett — after all, he supports Brett at school. * He is the perfect compliment to social outcast, Brett Shimura. Troy is the only one of the Wildcats that admires Brett for being Brett, and doesn’t need Brett to step outside of his comfort zone and impress himself to have respect for himself and a desire to become Brett’s only friend. ** Troy is put in a situation that results in him gaining insight into Brett’s personal life, and what Brett has to put up with from judgment. This gives Troy an ability to empathize with Brett in a way that no one else can. ** Troy also goes out of his way several times to ensure that Brett’s time and effort expended on two separate seasons do not go to waste. He expects nothing in return for this, but to see Brett happy. ** While deeply caring about Brett, Troy becomes the torch bearer of happiness for him, lighting Brett up to give him light and warmth. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Troy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Troy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Troy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jock Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Anti-Bullying Member